Leo X Alice Nightmare
by drewdog302
Summary: I've made a whole lot of nightmare stories in the past so now I'm making one on my most top rated OC couple Leo X Alice. Alice has a terrible nightmare about Leo being murdered in front of her totally terrified to sleep by herself Alice goes to sleep with Leo.


**How's it going all you awesome folks on the internet I'm drewdog302 and today we're doing another Nightmare story this one is focused on one of my top rated OC couples that I have made Leo X Alice.**  
 **  
**

 **I've wanting to make a Leo X Alice story for quite some time and finally I've came up with an idea for one.**

 **And as always guys thank you for the outstanding support I'm getting it's really blowing my mind away.**

 ****

 **Anywho onward with the story!**

* * *

It was a calm peaceful night in the town of Anchorage many of the lights in the town's houses were off everyone was sleeping peacefully.

Well everyone but the husky Alice.

The poor sandy yellow husky was laying down in her basket tossing and turning in her sleep.

"L-L-Leo." Alice moanedin her sleep.

Alice then begin to moan and groan in her sleep.

"T-T-Tomahawk stop leave him alone." Alice moaned agian in her sleep.

Alice started to breath heavily like she was having a...nightmare!

* * *

 _ **In Alice's dream...**_

 _Alice was on the ground her ankle was broken she looked up and saw Leo the son of Aleu protecting her from her evil brother Tomahawk._

 __

 _"Stay away from her!" Leo growled._

 __

 _"Get out of my way Leo,Alice needs to taught a lesson." Tomahawk snarled._

 __

 _"Over my dead body." Leo said before he tackled Tomahawk and the two got into a massive fight._

 __

 _Alice could do nothing but just watch Leo and Tomahawk fight each other._

 __

 _But at one point Tomahawk pinned Leo down._

 __

 _"LEO!" Alice screamed._

 __

 _Alice struggled to stand but her broken ankle shot pain up her legand she fell back down._

 __

 _"Say goodbye to your boyfriend Alice." Tomahawk said with an evil grin on his face._

 __

 _"Tomahawk please don't hurt him please I...I love him." Alice begged._

 __

 _Tomahawk ignored his sister'splead he then raised a sharp claw and stabbed Leo in the neck._

 __

 _Leo's eyes widen and he went limp._

 __

 _Tomahawk smirked and he focused Leo's lifeless eyes on Alice._

 __

 _Tears came to Alice's aqua blue eyes._

 __

 _"LEO NO!"_

 __

 _ **End of Alice's dream...**_

* * *

 _  
_

" **GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"** Alice screamed as she woke up with a fright.

Alice looked around and realized that she was back in her bed.

"I-It was all a dream but it felt so...real." Alice said to herself.

Alice was panting, shaking, and sweating with fear.

Alice tried her best to fall back asleep but sleep never came she was so scared of losing Leo she loved him so much.

Without hesitation she got out of her and went to Leo's place.

* * *

 **With Leo...**

 ****

Leo was sound asleep when we was woke up by someone scratching the door.

 _Huh who could that be at this time of night?_ Leo thought to himself.

Leo got out of bed and walked to door.

When he opened it he saw Alice and she was shaking in fear.

"Alice its the middle of the night what are..." Leo started but didn't finish because Alice buried her face into Leo's chest and sobbed.

"Oh Leo thank go your okay I was so scared." Alice sobbed.

"What's wrong Alice why are you crying?" Leo asked.

"I had a nightmare and it was so horrible." Alice replied tearfully.

Leo nuzzled Alice to comfort her he then let her in and the two laid down.

Leo grabbed the blanket that he was sleeping with and he slugged it over him and Alice.

Alice tried to shake the image of Leo's lifeless eyes focused on her but the image was way too much.

Alice began to sob uncontrollably hard when Leo nuzzled her neck to comfort her.

"Shhhhhhhh,It's okay Alice I'm right heredon't cry." Leo said in a comforting voice.

"B-But Leo my nightmare was so terrifying I'm so scared!" Alice said with tears pouring down her muzzle.

Leo then wrapped his arms around Alice and he held her tightly.

"Tell me what was it about?" Leo asked.

Alice told Leo what happened in her dream.

Leo was speechless he was so surprised that Alice was soscared of losing him and that she loved him so much.

Leo then smiled and he then leaned in and kissed Alice on her forehead.

"It's okay Alice it was just a dream it's all over now I'm right here." Leo said.

"Leo c-c-can I s-s-sleep with you?" Alice askedshaking.

"Of course you can Alice." Leo said holding Alice tighter.

"Thank you." Alice said with a sigh of relief.

Leo then rested his jaw on Alice's head as she snuggled closer to his warm body and Leo began to stroke Alice's fur to get her to sleep which seemed to be working.

* * *

 **The End!**  
 **  
**

 **Well there we go folks another greatstory all done and if you have any thoughts on this story please let me know in the comments.**

 ****

 **And if you want to check out "** _ **Balto X Jenna Nightmare", "Kodi X Dusty Nightmare", "BoltX Mittens Nightmare",**_ **or "** _ **Aleu X James Nightmare"**_ **all four stories are on my account.**

 ****

 **Anyway until next time checkout NightWolfZiliva's "Dingo's Tale III: For The Love Of Family"**

 ****

 **And alsoLeo and Alice are OC's created by me so please don't use them.**

 ****

 **And if you're interested in more awesome content check out my YouTube channel boltdog467.**

 ****

 **See ya next time!**

 _ ****_

 __

 __

 __

 __

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****


End file.
